


Rarepair Week

by lightinthedarkness



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7445674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightinthedarkness/pseuds/lightinthedarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles done for the Critical Role Rare Pair Week! (Posted early due to time constraints)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day 1: Non-Romantic Pairing

_I Always See The Moon in Your Eyes_

“Kash,” Zahra sighed, still tempted to remove the blindfold covering her eyes. She felt a hand swat hers away, the other still gripping onto her other one, leading her up what she assumed to be a set of stairs (She barely knew anything about Whitestone past its library).

“Just a bit longer,” Though his tone still held its usual grumpiness, it was slightly more teasing than usual, something that worried Zahra.

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally stopped, his grip on her hand tightening. He put his free hand over her shoulder, gently positioning her (She trusted him with her life at times, like she wouldn’t trust him this time).

“Okay,” She felt his hands go behind her head, twiddling with the knot of the blindfold, “We’re here.”

She blinked a few times as the cloth was removed, taking in the night sky illuminated by the snowy background, “Its rather lovely Kash, but what-”

“Look up.”

She did just that, her breath leaving her lips. There, seeming to be in the middle of the sky, close enough for her to touch, was the moon. She could feel the whispers of her patron grow stronger as she continued to stare, drinking in the knowledge it gave her.

“I mean,” Kashaw sputtered out, “I know, you and the moon have this thing going on, I don’t know what it is, don’t really care to know,” he stopped midway, hands fidgeting with the blindfold, “But I figured, hey, it’s nice out tonight, why not get Zee? Get her outta that stuffy library for once?”

“Shut up.” she playfully elbowed him in the ribs before looking up once more, “But thank you Kash, it’s lovely.”

She could feel him follow her gaze, sighing, “Eh…..I can see why you like the thing so much.” A shared chuckle between the two of them.  


	2. Day 2: F/F Pairing

_We’re Alive, That’s All That Matters_

Kima was never known for restraint, so she prayed that Bahamut was proud of her for controlling herself the moment she saw Allura (Her Allura, Her Allie) enter through the gates of Whitestone.

The introductions, the talking, it all felt to Kima like it was taking forever, impatience making her body shake. It only worsened when her and Allura were alone.

“Kima?” she asked Kima in that sweet, firm tone she always used, “Is everything alri-”

She could barely finish the question as Kima pounced on her (she didn’t have her armor on, she had at least that much foresight), peppering every inch of Allura’s skin with kisses. She ended with one long, passionate kiss on the lips, putting their foreheads together when they parted.

“You…..you obnoxious idiot….” she mumbled, kissing Allura’s lips once more, “You don’t fucking go to where a dragon is……not without me…..”

“I had Drake-”

“Fuck Drake!” Kima regretted her volume, seeing Allura flinch, “Sorry, I-”

An amused look was what she was greeted with, and gentle, soft hand caressing her scar-ridden (What on Exandria did Allie see in her, she’ll never know, but she’ll take it like the selfish woman she feels she is), “I’m sorry to make you worry….” A soft smile accompanied the apology.

“You should be.” Kima mumbled before kissing her lips once more.


	3. Day 3: M/M Pairing

_I’d Go Through it Again, To Meet You_

Gilmore could feel the dreadful pull of consciousness on his mind, forcing his eyes to open. Darkness was all that greeted him, in both atmosphere and in company. **  
**

He couldn’t help but smile at how his lover’s skin glistened in the moonlight, dark hair carefully framing his face. Without even thinking, Gilmore carefully moved a stray strand of hair. Jarret’s nose scrunched up, his eyes joining them.

“Oh, so-” a finger was sleepily at his lips, a small smile on Jarret’s face despite his eyes still being closed.

“Don’t worry,” the finger was removed, lips replacing them. The kiss lasted for only a moment before he pulled away, eyes now staring intently at Gilmore, “Are you okay?”

Gilmore could feel his face and eyes droop only slightly, “Of course.”

“Are you thinking about that rogue?”

The saddened look on his face turned to a teasing one, “Oh, I’m thinking about a rogue alright,” he mumbled before pouncing, his body overtop his lover’s, their foreheads touching, “A devilishly handsome one.” Another kiss, this one deeper, longer, hands running wild over their bodies.

~~~

He remembers Lady Vex’ahlia pulling him aside, the rare moments Vox Machina were in Whitestone.

“Jarret,” Oh boy, he thought to himself, the tone she was using, it was similar to the one she used concerning him guarding Lord Percival, Gods did that seem like forever ago, “I have a special task for you,” he nodded, of course, weird task or otherwise, Vox Machina paid him, paid him well, and he would be lying if he said he didn’t hold a fondness for them, “Of course, keep up the good work you’ve been doing here, but, there’s someone I need you to keep an eye on.”

At that she grabs his arm, gently pulling him out into the hallway of the castle. They walked in silence for a bit before his eyes caught the end of an ornate robe he had seen a few times beforehand.

“Gilmore, dearest!” Lady Vex’ahlia’s voice was laced with a…..genuine sweetness, not the kind he had known her to take when forced to (That Half-Orc and his party were a good example of such a time). The man with the robe turned, and for the first time Jarret got a good look at his face……to say he was caught off guard would be an understatement.

Dark eyes looked over him for a moment, a small, sad smile on his face before looking to his employer, “Vex’ahlia! What can I do for you?” he asked her, the flair in his voice making Jarret’s heart skip a beat.

“Gilmore, Jarret, Jarret, Gilmore,” She introduced the two men, using her grip on Jarret to put his hand over Gilmore’s, “I’d like it if you two were more acquainted.”

Jarret had never loved an order more.


	4. Day 4: Fluff

_For These Moments, I’d Do Anything_

“Grog, Darling?” Vex’ahlia had to yell over the sounds of the Goliath eating breakfast, the sound of food being tossed around and his own chewing making hearing difficult.

“Huh….Wotizzit?” His question was muffled over the pork and mashed potatoes in his mouth.

She gave him that Vex-smirk of hers, grabbing the broom that was laying next to her and getting on, “Yo got a little something in your beard…” she trailed off, floating gently.

“Oh yeah, that’s me midday snack.” Grog explained as she rose up even higher, now on level with his face.

“Oh, I knew that Darling,” she chuckled, “But you have something that can’t be eaten-”

“Is it a bug? Get off me ya fucker!!” he started swatting at his face, making Vex only laugh harder.

“No, no, not a bug or anything like that,” she reassured him, leaning in closer, “Mind if I get it?”

“Uh, I mean, I gu-” he was interrupted, her lips over his own. He could feel her throat vibrate with another chuckle, his beard tickling her face.

She pulled away, a genuine smile taking the place of the smirk, “There, I think I got it~”

“Um,” he ran a hand over his beard, “Are y’sure?” she raised an eyebrow at the question, “I mean, there’s some-” Another kiss interrupted him.


	5. Day 5: Angst

_You Will Live On_

Percy rushed up the stairs of the castle, a slightly panicked look in his eyes.

“Cassandra! Cassie sweetheart!” he called out once he reached the top, quickly scanning the rooms for anything.

He heard a giggling from one of the rooms, quickly entering it, “Cass-Oh, hello Grandmother!”

In the room there were two women, one who looked to be about as old as Percy, her firery hair only starting to show bits of grey. She was decorated in various flowers, the horns on her crown large and beautiful. Sitting next to her was a small girl, her copper brown hair a mess in her giggly fit.

The elder of the two turned to him, a small smile on her face, “Percy,” she rose from the couch, walking over and putting his face in her hands, “It’s always good to see you.” she kissed his forehead.

He turned to the little girl, “Casssandra Verper de Rolo, what have I told you-”

“She’s fine Percy,” the woman interrupted him, “You know I always love talking to my grandchildren, you and your baby girl in particular.”

He couldn’t help the line of red that hit his cheeks, “Grandma Keyleth….” he mumbled out, the nickname being one he had called her since he could talk.

Keyleth carefully grabbed at the raven skull around her neck, “I was just telling little Cassie about how your grandfather and I met.”

“Was grandpa really in jail!?” Cassandra bounced in her seat, bright smile on her face.

Percy turned to her, a smile forming on his own face, “So, she’s telling you that one is she?”

Keyleth chuckled, nodding at his question, “It’s one of my favorites.”

“You know, grandma was in jail too.” The look of shock on her face made Percy burst out laughing.

“Percival Fredrickstein Von Musel Klossowski de Rolo the fifth how dare you talk to me in such a way!” she lightly slapped his arm, though it did nothing to stop the laughing.

She heard little Cassandra’s laugh mix in, taking a minute to look at the two silently.

She could see him, everywhere.

He was in the twinkle their grandson would get in his eye when inventing something new, inheriting his grandfather’s gift.

He was in Cassandra’s laugh, ringing clear like a bell.

He was in their daughter Winter’s snarky responses (it irritated Keyleth to no end, but….).

She let out a small, sad chuckle, mind drifting off to a day so, so long ago.

Percy, _**her**_ Percy, does indeed live on….


	6. Day 6: Alternate Universe

_It’s Tough To Be a God_

Groans echoed throughout the room, golden cups and scraps of food covering the floor.

“Percival,” Vax’s voice broke through, “What the fuck happened last night?” he ran a hand through his hair as he raised up, the blanket falling over his naked form.

“There…there was food, wine, a lot of wine, Keyleth was going around as a drunken tiger, I’m pretty sure we had sex.” Percy was still nuzzled into the pillow, the blanket only covering up to his waist.

“That’s the only part I’m not questioning.” Even hungover, the teasing tone was still present as he smirked, “Oh mighty God.”

“Oh other mighty God,” Percy rose up, “I believe our worshippers are out there, waiting for us.”

Vax took that moment to pounce, straddling Percy with a wicked smile, “The worshippers can go-”

“Well would you look at that, apparently the Gods can’t hold their liquor that well,” a voice interrupted them, both men turned to see a cloaked figure, the posture indicating that they were smirking at them, “And apparently they’re lovers, interesting.” they chuckled.

Vax wasn’t entirely sure if it was him or Percy that made the shrieking noise (he’s just going to say it was Percy), but immediately the two men jolted in the bed, covering themselves.

“Be….beware mortal!” Percy yelled at them, one hand holding the blanket, the other pointing a finger, “You’ve invoked the wrath o-”

“Oh please,” Vax could feel the figure rolling their eyes, “I already knew you were fucking fake when you walked in,” they chuckled, “Hardly my fault these people are suckers.”

Vax raised a dark eyebrow before quickly grabbing his pants and putting them on, “How did you-”

“Well, don’t know about you,” the figure slowly started removing their hood, “But I’m not a God.” The hood was now down, a familiar face staring at Vax, a small sad smile on her lips, “Hello brother dearest-”

She barely got the sentence out before his arms encased her, his body shaking as he buried his head into the crook of her neck, “Vex’ahlia…”

“So, I leave you alone for a year or so and you run off and get a boyfriend.” she teased him, pulling away and lightly slapping his chest.

“Wha….no no no, it wasn’t like that.”

“I just….started helping him try to find you.” Percy explained, not having moved from the bed.

“Yeah….you did,” Vax turned, giving him a small smile, “And…a lot of things happened in the process…”

“Stuff was stolen.”

“Guards were avoided.”

“Beds were shared.”

“Vows were exchanged.”

“You’re both fucking gross.”

He turned back to her, “Vex, I looked for you in every nook and cranny,” he bit his lip, “And when I found a map to El Dorado,” He could feel Percy glare at him, “Okay, when I stole a map to El Dorado, the place you would never shut up about…..” he gave her a teasing smile, “I thought it was worth a shot….”

“The whole Gods thing? That was totally unintentional,” Percy clarified, “Had no plans for that, at all….I’m sorry I’m still really hungover…..”

Vex looked between the two men, “Fair enough I suppose,” she mumbled, “Would either of you…..be against reaping the benefits of this happy little accident?”


	7. Day 7: Free-for-All

_Many Things Will Change, But the Way I Feel Will Remain the Same_

“Don’t you dare think this means I’m not m-ahhhhhh-mad at you Percival!” Vax gasped out, fingers digging into Percy’s shoulders as he rode him. Water sloshed with each rock of their hips.

Percy arched his head back, a low moan escaping him, “What have I said about mixed messages dearest?”

“Fuck you.”

“You’re currently doing that.” a rock of Percy’s hips. Vax arched his back, cock twitching as his hair stuck to his face and shoulders.

“I hate you,” another rock, “so much,” his hands moved, tangling themselves into Percy’s hair as he pulled him, crashing their lips against each other.

The kiss was mostly teeth, and Percy was almost certain his lips would be swollen and bleeding when this was all over, but it was worth it to feel Vax shake and shudder as he came.

Vax’s lips moved down, biting at his neck as he rocked a few more times, making Percy come shortly after.

The water finally stopped sloshing around, calming with the two men. Vax didn’t move from his spot straddling his legs, brown staring into blue.

His gaze lowered towards Percy’s lips, seeing a small trail of blood running down to his chin. He stared at it for a few moments, a deep sigh escaping him.

“Fucking dumbass.” he mumbled as he pulled Percy once more.

This kiss was far more gentle, Percy noticed as he felt warmth. Vax pulled away and the feeling went with him. Percy carefully put a hand to his lips, no longer feeling the cut.

“I’m not going to have anyone ask where you got that.” Vax explained, his tone rough despite pressing their foreheads together, closing his eyes.

“I could have just said it happened in my workshop.”

Vax opened his eyes again, glaring at him, “Darling, you’re the shittiest liar.”

“I’d argue that.”

“Of course you would.”


End file.
